Van'adiel, the Lost Chronicles
by Grenth
Summary: coming soon....
1. About Van'adiel

**ABOUT VAN'ADIEL**

_**The Countries**__  
_**QUON **

The largest continent of Vana'diel. Climates vary from the frigid cold of the northern glaciers to the sweltering heat of the southern deserts. This land has an abundance of plant and animal life, and a large variety of mammals make Quon their home. The Quon continent is populated by the Hume, Elvaan, and Galka races at a ratio of 6:3:1. The main nations are the Elvaan Kingdom of San d'Oria, situated in the central northern forest belt; the southern Hume Republic of Bastok, surrounded by mountains and desert; and the Hume-governed Duchy of Jeuno, built upon the bridges that connect Quon to the continent of Mindartia.

The staple food of San d'Oria is wheat, while Bastok relies on harvesting rye and popotoes. Many regions also herd giant sheep as livestock.

The advance troops of the Orcish Empire to the north and the stronghold of the Quadav in the swamplands to the east comprise the two main beastmen powers on the continent.

**MINDARTIA  
**This continent is situated to the east of Quon. With the exception of Sarutabaruta in the south, Mindartia is mainly comprised of dry, rocky badlands. The vegetation here has adapted to suit the arid conditions, and animal life is dominated by reptile and insect species. The main races of people are the Tarutaru and the Mithra at a ratio of roughly 8:2. The Federation of Windurst is the homeland of the Tarutaru, and features the magical city of Windurst and the port town of Mhaura as its centers of civilization.

Corn and popotoes are the staple food source of Windurst, with dhalmels and rarabs kept as livestock. The beastmen presence takes the form of the Yagudo Theomilitary, a race that makes its home to the west of the continent and maintains a pretense of friendly relations with Windurst.

**BASTOK  
**In the southern reaches of Quon lies the Republic of Bastok, a nation founded by the technologically gifted Humes. The president, elected from among the Hume population every few years, takes an active role in leading the government.

Bastok was originally built on the wealth gained from the mining of mythril, a precious metal. But with recent developments in metal refining and processing techniques, Bastok has become famous as a craftsman's town. The southern area of the city is home to many Galka, a race of hulking humanoids. They have made valuable contributions to the expansion of the mines, but despite this, there is a deep-seated tension between the Galka and the Humes.

Surrounding the city of Bastok is the inhospitable Gustaberg region, an unforgiving land of sparse vegetation.

**SAN D'ORIA  
**This kingdom of proud Elvaan warriors is situated to the north of the Quon continent and was built on the ashes of a brutal civil war. It has been ruled by a succession of kings from the d'Oraguille royal family for a span of more than five hundred years.

The kingdom's capital of San d'Oria is a walled city defended by two orders of knights: the Royal Knights, who patrol the country's borders and seek to expand its territories, and the Temple Knights, responsible for protecting the city itself and maintaining domestic tranquility.

**WINDURST  
**Tribes of Tarutaru from the sweeping grasslands and neighboring islands of southern Mindartia united to form this league of states. It is governed by a council of representatives from the five ministries of magic, legacies of the five founding tribes. Their decisions are based on the prophecies of the mystic Star Sybil who resides in the fabled Heavens Tower. In one section of the city live the Mithra, a race of natural hunters whose skills have brought a new source of wealth to Windurst. The capital, Windurst City, was razed in the war twenty years ago, but this prominent center of learning has since been restored to its former glory.

Windurst is surrounded by the vast fields of Sarutabaruta, a wild grassland home to many unique species of plants.

**JEUNO  
**A booming city-state built upon Heavens Bridge, a structure that allows passage between the Quon and Mindartia continents. Jeuno's national policy is one of neutral mercantilism, and is governed by a set of relatively loose regulations. This encourages a constant flow of traders of all races, from Hume shopkeepers to Goblin merchants, to visit this colorful, cosmopolitan town. Jeuno is also the only country to retain the ancient skills required to construct airships, which provides a rapid method of travel between nations.

At the time of the beastmen invasion several decades ago, this small nation took leadership of the countries of Vana'diel. Jeuno forged those countries into the Alliance of Altana, and succeeded in repelling the onslaught.

People HUME Originating from the Bastok region, Humes have spread to the farthest reaches of Vana'diel. This race is characterized by its equally balanced abilities, moderate intelligence, and high level of skill in numerous areas. This combination of traits has played a large role in Bastok's growth into a prosperous nation of technology and industry.

_**The People**_**  
ELVAAN  
**A race of proud warriors, The Elvaan are the founders of two legendary orders of knights in the nation of San d'Oria. Physically, they are characterized by their tall, slender bodies and pointed ears. Their unshakable pride and faith in their beliefs is visible in each of their determined faces. Both males and females of the race excel in swordsmanship. Most Elvaan seem to eschew the business world, preferring an austere lifestyle as skilled swordfighters.

**TARUTARU  
**The Tarutaru are a race of skilled magic users who call Windurst their home. Although the Tarutaru physically resemble children, their size does not reflect their age. Masters of the magical arts, the Tarutaru have honed their abilities through dutiful study of the world around them.

Their dedication and hard work fueled the rapid reconstruction of Windurst after its destruction in the Crystal War. The Tarutaru enjoy a friendly relationship with the Mithra, who call Windurst their home as well.

**MITHRA  
**The Mithra are a predominantly female race of hunters who live alongside the Tarutaru in Windurst. They are easily identified by their characteristic ears, which give them spectacular hearing ability, and their long tails, which result in an unparalleled sense of balance. They are known for their energy, curiosity, and their penchant for causing playful mischief. The Mithra enjoy a friendly relationship with the Tarutaru, and this attitude of mutual cooperation has made Windurst a nation of peace and prosperity.

**GALKA  
**The Galka are a hulking race of powerful warriors. The Galka's capital city, located in the Altepa desert of Zepwell Island in the southwest corner of the Quon continent, fell to an attack from giant ant creatures six hundred years ago. The surviving Galka spread throughout Vana'diel, and a large number of them eventually settled in Bastok. The sheer strength of their powerful physiques is second to none. They have used their skills to contribute to the construction and development of the numerous mines in Bastok. However, it seems that some Galka have less than fond feelings for members of the Hume race.


	2. Prologue: Children of Bastok

Prologue: Children of Bastok

The street in the town of Bastok was free of the usual noise and crowd. Airship docked in the port of Bastok without single soul to be seen. The miners were all still asleep after another day full of work, regaining their strength. Only subtle noise of metal clashing and hammering can be heard from Metalworks area, showing that some metalworkers diligently starting their work, just before the Sun peeked over the horizon.

On the alley just beside the Metalwork, a female Hume in white robe walked towards Sororo's Scribe and Notary, and she definitely did not seem like an Iron Musketeer who was unluckily assigned night-shift patrol duty.

She saw a half-aged female Tarutaru through an open window. The Tarutaru was cleaning her precious scroll, with an old oil lamp as her only source of light. The Hume walked over to the front door, knocking while calling her. "Auntie Sororo!"

The door opened and the lady who were called as Auntie Sororo, while still holding the oil lamp, looked at this unanticipated guest that paid her visit before the daybreak.  
"Why, isn't this little Ahia? Whoops, I shouldn't call you little anymore. Your height is already twice mine" Sororo chuckled, "I was wondering who it was knocking at the front door this early. Come on in."

Ahia entered the shop, and Sororo noticed that Ahia was wearing White Mage clothing. "Hey, you have passed the initiation! Congratulations! I don't see many young folks donning White Robe recently. I am very proud of you my dear Ahia."

"Thank you auntie." She blushed. "But even tough I am a full fledge White Mage now, I still have to work hard to be as skillful as you."

"Humble as ever are you?" Sororo put the oil lamp on the table. "You better set up greater goal than myself. You have a lot of potential while I am only good for writing scrolls and notary works. You must be looking for Hezron right? He is still in his room." Sororo continued her work while Ahia walked into Hezron's room which was never locked.

The room was quite a chaos. Scrolls, reagent bottles, books, maps and some alchemy flasks were scattered around although the reagents were properly organized as not to create unwanted mixes.

"Hey Hez, are you awake?" Ahia asked the half-asleep Tarutaru, who was still on the bed, reading a book titled The Floating Island Tu'Lia, Real or Myth?

"Uhm, yeah. I am somewhat awake." Hezron rubbed his eyes then sat on his bed, putting his book away. "What makes you coming this early?"

Eagerly, she opened her bag and retrieved a parchment. "Here, read this! Genuba gave it to me last night and asked me to pass it to you after reading it."

"Genuba, the Iron Eater? I wonder what this is all about." Hezron received the parchment and carefuly read it.

Wanted! Adventurers Special mission For the Glory of our Nation No Experience necessary

"Well? What do you think? I bet this is the time we've been waiting for. I know you are bored if you just staying here any longer. Our adventurer bloods are calling for us!"

Hezron scratched his chin. He always did this when he was thinking, even when it was not itchy. "It surely sounds interesting, especially the √ No Experience necessary √ part. And since the member of the elite Mythril Musketeer, Iron Eater himself gave this offer to you, this is a great honor. Moreover, somehow I have the feeling that this special mission is very important for Bastok and probably for the whole Van'adiel."

"My thoughts exactly, and the fact the monsters are getting stronger and more ferocious, there must be more in this mission than a simple, boring task for Iron Musketeers." Ahia's eyes sparkled with excitement.

-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Just outside Bastok city was Gustaberg region. Gustaberg was a very rocky area sparse of vegetation, but rich in rocks and metals. On a hill in the Southern region of Gustaberg, lied a patch of fertile grass, inhabited mostly by a flock of sheep. Referred by the local villagers as a Giant Sheep. Each of those sheep was twice as big as a normal sheep and they were known to attack people who dared to trespass their territory.

One lovely Mithra was called by the local villagers as the "MM" the short version of "Mad Mithra" because she was the only one who could befriend, even sheared their wool without getting attacked. But the villagers never disturb her she never do anything harmful for the village. The villagers even benefitted from her as she occasionally bashed goblins, effectively controlling the nearby goblin population to a managable number.

Unknown to the villagers, the Sheep was not her friend, instead they were more of afraid of her. A few Giant Sheep that stood against her spent their life in pieces in Bastok Market to be sold as delicacy.

After doing her morning chores, she made a campfire to prepare for her breakfast. Menu for that morning was Galkan Sausages. The name was to honor the nameless Galka that discovered the recipe, cooking the Sheep meat to a tender perfection.

As she was cooking the sausages, an armored Galka approached her.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" The familiar figure spoke in a firm voice.

"Nope, go ahead and sit down, I might give you some sausages if I feel like it." Tirza flipped over the sausages with a stick.

Iron Eater, whose real name was Genuba sat in front of the campfire. He was one of the Mythril Musketeer, third in rank. "I bet that will come with a price, except perhaps if the end of Van'adiel is closing in."

Tirza laughed naughtily. "Just think of it as a token of gratitude since you gave me your scythe for free."

"Free? I never gave it to you, I only lent it because you lost your sword on the waterfall. If you haven't realized, it's a very fine scythe. I would mock the blacksmith if I were to give it to you for free."

"Of course I know the value of the scythe, then accept this sausage link as the payment." Tirza smirked. "No? Okay I'll give you two links. Wow, Tirz, you're so generous."

"Actually, I have more important request to you. We are rounding up a group of adventurers to assume special mission. I would like you to participate in this mission." Judging from Tirza's face, Iron Eater realized that she only has slight interest in that offer. "If you accept, you can have the scythe as a gift from me."

Tirz paused and thought for a few seconds. "I will still get the reward, right?"

"Of course, and you can get famous too." "It's a deal then."

Iron Eater tried to snatch a link of sausage but the Mithra was faster. "Oh, come on, give me one. You cook the best sausage."

"Nice try, but none for you."

-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Although Bastok city has started to awake that morning, there are not many people in Northern area of Bastok city, Port Bastok compared to other sectors. The only two places that attracted people were the Air Travel Agency, that was full of busy people who wanted to go to Jeuno on the first flight and the best restaurant in town, Steaming Sheep Restaurant.

Behind the abandoned warehouses, where people rarely to be seen there, anybody who strayed near that place would think that they saw extraordinary phenomenon as there were two beautiful warrior sword-fighting againts each other gracefully.

A female Elvaan wielding two-handed sword wearing light clothing and obi, against a more heavily armored female Hume wielding a katana. Katana in Bastok was classified as class C dangerous weapon, thus was banned. The female Hume was none other than Ayame, 4th in rank under the elite Mythril Musketeers. The only person in Bastok permitted to use Katana.

"Hah! You let your guard down. I got you, Ayame!" The female Elvaan swung her great sword aiming for Ayame's unprotected stomach from the left.

Quickly, Ayame caught the great sword with her left elbow and left knee. "Hmpf, you fell on my feint again. You have to learn how to sense my battle spirit. Then you can see that it was only feint move." She knocked Elvaan's hand with the blunt side of her great katana.

Zerua lost her grip and endured the pain on her palm. "I... I lost again. I lost count how many times you have bested me. At this rate, I won't be able to become a samurai like you."

"Here, take it!" Ayame threw a bottle of Selbina milk. "Bastok is currently rounding up a group of adventurers to undertake a special mission. Number three seemed to have interest in you."

"I am not sure if I can handle it, I think I still need to train even harder." Zerua drank the milk until the last drop and her ache slowly vanished.

"Your intuition is not sharp because you lack of real battle experience." Ayame picked up Zerua's great sword and handed it over to its owner. "This mission, is exactly what you need to forge the true blade inside you." Ayame slashed her katana vertically. A fallen leaf in the mid air was split and the katana made a beautiful vibrating sound. "Take this mission, and let the way of the sword leads your soul."

Elvaan had a keen sense which enabled them to sense a presence better than other races. After Ayame left her, Zerua retrieved three throwing knives and threw them towards a narrow alley nearby.

"As sharp as ever." The shadowy figure emerged from the dark alley, catching the knives between his fingers.

"And you're very sneaky as usual, Rezon. I am fortunate enough to be an Elvaan, only Altana knows what happens when you sneak on me."

"Looks like you've decided to go for an adventure." Rezon threw the knives back to their owner. "Don't tell me you're going to reap all the glory and treasures by yourself. I'll tag along with you. You need somebody to watch your back."

Zerua caught the knives and put them back in her pouch then responded in low voice. "I'm more worried about my back when you're near me."


End file.
